Sucré salé
by OnyXXX
Summary: Les mélanges sucré salés... Ils peuvent être succulents ou décevants, classiques ou originaux, mais toujours pleins de surprises... Une série de drabbles KuroFye, à la sauce du chef !
1. Dans son sommeil

Dans son sommeil

Fye dort toujours la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller.

Comme pour cacher aux autres les expressions de son visage au repos. Comme pour dissimuler les émotions qui animent ses traits lorsque son masque de gaieté tombe.

Mais il y a d'autres indices.

Kurogané est observateur. Il a évidemment remarqué les poings serrés aux jointures blanchies, la crispation des épaules, les infimes tremblements du corps frêle endormi. Il se doute que les rêves du magicien ne sont pas aussi agréables que celui-ci aimerait le faire croire.

Pourtant, il ne dit rien. Ce ne sont pas ses affaires. De toute façon, il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Cette nuit, Fye dort la tête enfouie dans le torse de Kurogané. Le ninja ne peut pas voir son visage, mais il n'en a pas besoin. Il déplie précautionneusement les doigts crispés de son amant, caresse d'une main légère la courbe détendue de son dos.

Kurogané resserre son étreinte sur le corps fin allongé à ses côtés. Il peut presque sentir le sourire apaisé du magicien rayonner avec une douce chaleur contre sa peau.

Il approche sa bouche d'une oreille à demi masquée par de souples mèches blondes.

" Fais de beaux rêves. "

Pour une fois.


	2. Shut !

Shut !

Mokona s'ennuie. Dans la dimension où ils ont atterri, il n'existe ni magie ni animaux étranges parmi lesquels une petite boule de poils blanche passerait inaperçue. Il est donc encore obligé de se cacher dans le manteau de Kuro-chan. Heureusement, la poche où il est niché est chaude et confortable. Il bâille dans l'obscurité, ballotté au rythme des enjambées énergiques du ninja. Et s'endort.

La violente collision avec une surface dure et lisse le tire en sursaut du sommeil. Il glapit de douleur et d'indignation, frotte d'une patte son crâne endolori avec son air inimitable de pauvre petit manjuu maltraité. Il s'extraie d'un bond du vêtement et se rétablit sur une chaise, fixe d'un regard lourd de reproches le manteau jeté négligemment et sans douceur sur le dossier de celle-ci.

Il se retourne, s'apprêtant à accabler de sa réprobation l'indélicat Kuro-toutou, responsable de son réveil brutal, mais se fige avant d'avoir pu clamer son mécontentement. La surprise s'inscrit sur ses traits, remplacée bientôt par un large sourire. Il lance un dernier coup d'œil malicieux à la scène qui se déroule devant ses yeux avant de s'éclipser discrètement. Sorti de la chambre, il s'éloigne d'un pas guilleret en sifflotant une petite mélodie aux accents victorieux.


	3. Simulation

Simulation

Stupide, stupide manjuu. Si Kurogané l'avait eu sous la main, là, maintenant, tout de suite, la bestiole aurait passé un très très très mauvais quart d'heure, et tant pis pour les menaces de la sorcière des dimensions. D'ailleurs, parlons-en de cette satanée sorcière. Si elle voulait créer un moyen de passer de monde en monde, elle pouvait pas le faire moins chiant !

Bon, d'accord, il n'aurait pas dû paniquer autant quand la boule de poils l'avait tiré du sommeil, l'air terrifié, en criant : " Kurogané ! Fye, il… il… ". Après tout, elle avait aussi fait le coup au gamin. Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait réveillé, et puis Mokona était vraiment doué pour jouer la comédie, alors il n'avait pas pris le temps de réfléchir et s'était rué à la recherche du magicien. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver, Fye était certes de taille à se défendre seul s'il rencontrait un adversaire, mais contre plusieurs, et s'il persistait à refuser d'utiliser sa magie… Il n'avait réalisé son erreur qu'une fois sorti de la maison qu'ils louaient, en s'apercevant qu'il était toujours en pyjama et que Mokona, derrière lui, se gondolait de rire. Saloperie de sale bestiole imbécile, elle allait regretter d'être née quand le ninja l'aurait attrapée !

Quand on parle du manjuu…

- Aha ! Kuro-chan a eu drôlement peur tout à l'heure ! Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? Il a déboulé dans la rue sans même prendre le temps de se changer !

- Hyuuuu hyuuuu ! C'est vrai ?

- Il est devenu tout pâle quand j'ai dit que tu étais en danger, et puis il s'est précipité à ton secours !

- Hyuuuuuu, c'est romantiiiiiiique !

- BON, CA SUFFIT FOUTUE BOULE DE POILS HYSTERIQUE ! ARRETE DE RACONTER DES CNNERIES OU JE VAIS TE FAIRE TA FETE !

- Hyuuuuuuuuu ! Kuro-toutou se fâche tout rouge !

- ET TOI, JE T'AI DEJA DIT DE NE PLUS ESSAYER DE SIFFLER !


	4. Famille

Famille

Un salon, spacieux et lumineux. Un feu dans la cheminée crépite doucement et projette sur les murs de bois des reflets couleur miel. La blancheur des murs contraste étrangement avec le carré de ciel noir de la fenêtre. Au centre de la pièce, une table. Autour, quatre personnes. Un grand brun maussade, un blond dégingandé au visage avenant, un jeune garçon, une adolescente souriante et une boule de poils blanche et très agitée.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? C'est une recette de ce pays que j'ai voulu tester, mais je ne sais pas si…

- C'est délicieux, monsieur Fye ! Vous êtes un excellent cuisinier !

- C'est vrai, c'est succulent !

- Mokona a adoré !

Un silence. La tablée se tourne vers le seul convive resté silencieux. Celui-ci lorgne son assiette d'un air peu convaincu. Il finit par porter lentement – et encore assez maladroitement, pauvre Kuro-toutou qui ne tombe jamais sur un monde où l'on utilise les baguettes ! – sa fourchette à sa bouche. Son expression est impénétrable.

- C'est… sucré, finit-il par dire.

- Tu n'aimes pas, alors ? Moi qui avais préparé ce plat avec amour ! feint de se lamenter son interlocuteur.

- …Mais c'est pas mauvais, concède le brun de mauvaise grâce.

A ces mots, un large sourire se dessine sur la figure du magicien.

- Hyuuuuuu ! Hyuuuuu ! Kuro-daddy aime ma cuisine !

- Je m'appelle KU-RO-GA-NE !

- Kuro-daddy a dit qu'il aimait la cuisine de Fye ! Kuro-daddy a dit qu'il aimait la cuisine de Fye !

- Toi, le manjuu, n'en rajoute pas !

- Ah, au fait, comme j'ai été faire les courses aujourd'hui, j'ai ramené du sake !

- Ouais, du sake, du sake, du sake !

- Ah non ! J'avais dit plus d'alcool jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Mais, Kurooooooo-chaaaaaaan…

- NON, C'EST NON ! Et… Fye, tu m'écoutes ? REMPORTE CES BOUTEILLES IMMEDIATEMENT !

L'image se trouble puis disparaît. Yûko rigole doucement. Elle sort du pentacle dont les lignes rouges forment sur le sol de complexes arabesques et repose le miroir ouvragé sur une étagère.

- J'étais un peu inquiète pour Mokona, mais je crois que je n'ai pas à m'en faire…

Elle souffle une à une les quatre bougies disposées dans les angles de la pièce et sort. La porte se referme sans bruit derrière elle.

- Je suis heureuse qu'il se soit trouvé une famille…


	5. Fondue

Fondue

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Kurogané regarde avec suspicion l'intérieur du caquelon que Fye vient de poser sur la table.

- Ca s'appelle une fondue. C'est un plat typique d'ici, répondit le magicien en affichant l'éternel sourire banane qu'il arbore quand il s'apprête à faire enrager son ninja préféré. Celui-ci, qui, avec l'habitude, commence à saisir plutôt bien la signification de ses différentes expressions, fixe successivement le magicien et la mixture avec appréhension. Ce repas, il le sent de plus en plus mal. Qu'est-ce que ce satané mage a encore inventé ?

- C'est fait avec du fromage fondu et un peu de vin blanc. On…

- Attends. De l'alcool ? Je croyais avoir été clair sur le sujet…

- Il y en a très peu, tu sais ! Même Sakura-chan devrait pouvoir le supporter.

- Bon. Mais si je vous retrouve à la fin du dîner en train de miauler à tous les diables, je t'écharpe, compris ?

- Compris, Kuro-chan ! Bon, je continue. Après, on prend les petits bouts de pain dans la coupelle au bout de la table, on les trempe dans la fondue pour les napper de fromage, et on mange ! Y paraît que c'est délicieux.

- Bon, grommelle Kurogané en tentant de fixer un morceau de pain au bout de sa fourchette – c'est vraiment pénible, pourquoi y a-t-il aussi peu de mondes où l'on se sert de baguettes ! –, sans grand succès.

Shaolan, lui, est sur le point de plonger le sien dans la fondue lorsque Fye l'interrompt en levant un index docte :

- Ah oui, une chose encore : il existe une coutume en vigueur ici, qui dit que celui qui perd son bout de pain a un gage !

- Génial, c'est une super idée !

- Oui, ça va être amusant !

Le ninja déglutit en surprenant le regard de connivence qu'échangent Fye et Mokona. Et voilà, ça va encore être pour sa pomme…

La soirée est plutôt animée. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Sakura totalise quatre gages, Fye un et Shaolan zéro. Kurogané, malgré le handicap qu'est pour lui l'utilisation des couverts occidentaux, s'est débrouillé pour n'en recevoir aucun. Mokona, lui, en compte douze à son actif, mais est fortement soupçonné de les provoquer exprès, pour s'amuser un peu. Le ninja, assez fier de son sans faute, revoit avec une indulgence nouvelle son opinion sur " l'idée débile " du magicien. Malheureusement pour lui, Fye remarque le relâchement de sa vigilance, et, déterminé à ne pas laisser passer une telle occasion, désarçonne d'un adroit coup de fourchette son morceau de pain, qui sombre dans le fromage, avant de s'exclamer :

- Kuro-kuro a perdu son petit bout de pain !

- Un gage, un gage, un gage ! scandent Mokona et Sakura, que l'alcool, sans la saouler, a débarrassé d'une partie de sa timidité.

- Je choisis le gage ! fait le manjuu rayonnant – ce qui est un très, très, très mauvais présage, selon son infortunée future victime.

La boule de poils laisse un instant planer le suspens en faisant mine de réfléchir, puis déclare avec une expression digne de Machiavel :

- Kuro-toutou va faire un bisou à Fye !

- QUOOOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA ! hurle le premier cité, tandis que le deuxième, absolument pas perturbé, lui tend la joue avec un sourire d'ange.

Le visage du fier ninja passe par toutes les teintes de l'arc-en-ciel avant de se stabiliser sur un superbe rouge tomate quand il dépose un chaste baiser sur… les lèvres du magicien, celui-ci s'étant arrangé pour dévier d'un habile mouvement de tête la trajectoire de sa bouche. La couleur des figures des deux enfants qui assistent à la scène ne vaut pas beaucoup mieux, et Mokona semble sur le point de décéder d'une violente crise de fou rire. Kurogané préfère reporter son attention sur la nourriture, le temps que sa peau revienne à une pigmentation plus normale. Il foudroie Fye du regard, puis pose les yeux sur le bout de pain avec lequel le blond touille innocemment le fromage fondu… et saisit d'un geste vif sa propre fourchette.

Vengeance !


	6. Gourmandise

Gourmandise

Kurogané regarda les pâtisseries entassées dans son assiette et leva des yeux exaspérés vers le magicien.

- C'est sucré, fit-il sur un ton de reproche.

Il n'ajouta rien ; ces deux mots étaient déjà superflus. Bien sûr que c'était sucré, Fye le savait bien : c'était pour ça qu'il les avait préparés. Tout comme il connaissait l'aversion du ninja pour toutes les sucreries.

Enfin, toutes, sauf une. Et cela, Fye le savait aussi.

- Tu es l'unique dessert que j'aime, lui murmura Kurogané à l'oreille.


	7. Une cuillerée pour papa

Une cuillerée pour papa, une cuillerée pour maman…

Kurogané était né au Japon, dans un monde où couteaux, fourchettes et cuillères n'existaient pas ; rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il n'excelle pas dans le maniement complexes des couverts occidentaux. Fye, lui, s'était révélé absolument incapable de se servir de baguettes. Tous deux se débrouillaient comme ils pouvaient. C'est-à-dire que Kurogané, après de multiples tentatives infructueuses, guettait un moment d'inattention du reste de la troupe pour attraper subrepticement avec les doigts – et au diable les bonnes manières – les aliments réfractaires, lorsque Mokona n'en avait pas déjà profité pour les avaler ; et que Fye offrait gracieusement le contenu de son assiette à la boule de poils – il n'avait jamais vraiment très faim, de toute façon. Autant dire que, en fonction du monde dans lequel ils étaient tombés et de ses coutumes, soit l'un soit l'autre était condamné à un jeûne forcé, adouci parfois par de furtives incursions aux cuisines.

C'est pour cela que le ninja et magicien, après moults taquineries, grommellements, insultes et courses-poursuites, s'étaient entendus sur un… accord des plus particuliers. Ou plutôt, que le magicien en question s'était résigné à accepter la proposition farfelue dudit mage. Toutefois non sans mal. La première fois – et les suivantes aussi, d'ailleurs – que Fye le lui avait suggéré, Kurogané et tout son orgueil de Fier Ninja Indépendant s'étaient révoltés contre cette idée stupide. Depuis, il avait revu son opinion. Il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions, et puis sa morphologie n'était pas très adaptée aux privations. En plus, l'offre l'avantageait bien plus que Fye, parce que rares étaient les mondes où ils atterrissaient qui utilisaient des baguettes. Donc, finalement, malgré de très très grandes réticences, il s'était laissé persuader.

Et c'est ainsi que les rares clients de l'unique auberge d'un petit village de campagne purent assister au spectacle assez peu courant d'un grand et mince blond tout sourire donnant la becquée à un brun à la carrure impressionnante et au regard effrayant, vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, qui se laissait faire avec mauvaise grâce.

Celui-ci supportait stoïquement son calvaire. Il devait bien admettre que, pour manger, c'était beaucoup plus facile comme ça. En plus, il avait vraiment faim. Bien sûr, ce serait encore mieux si les gamins reportaient leur attention sur leur plat, au lieu de le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, si les villageois cessaient de lui jeter des regards stupéfaits ou amusés à la dérobée – amusés ? Il allait y avoir un massacre… – et si Mokona pouvait arrêter de ricaner hystériquement en hoquetant des phrases incompréhensibles…

Et puis, de toute façon, le ridicule ne tue pas…


	8. La vérité sort de la bouche des manjuus

La vérité sort de la bouche des manjuus

Kurogané est préoccupé. Il lit le Shonen Maganian qu'il a acheté dans le monde précédent, affalé sur le canapé, l'air ennuyé. Il semble plongé dans sa lecture, mais cela fait bien une demi-heure qu'il n'a pas tourné la page. Il est inquiet, même si il ne se l'avouerait pour rien au monde : ça se voit à ses sourcils froncés et aux fréquents coups d'œil qu'il lance à la dérobée à une porte fermée sur sa gauche. Derrière, Fye dort dans la chambre qu'ils partagent depuis leur arrivée dans ce monde. Il est alité ; il a attrapé une forte fièvre et délire. Ce soir, Kurogané dormira dans le salon. Un docteur a été appelé, mais le trajet de la ville la plus proche jusqu'au hameau où une paysanne veuve les a recueilli est long, et il n'arrivera pas avant le soir.

La voix de leur logeuse retentit depuis la cuisine, indiquant que le déjeuner est prêt. Le ninja pose son livre et rejoint Sakura et Shaolan à table. Il est d'habitude assez taciturne, mais bat aujourd'hui tous ses records de mutisme. La paysanne est sympathique et tente de les dérider en racontant les anecdotes de la région et en les renseignant sur ce monde et ses usages. Les deux enfants, d'abord un peu tendus, oublient vite leurs craintes et lui répondent avec animation. Shaolan, surtout, est fasciné par l'histoire complexe du pays. Kurogané mange silencieusement. Il essaie de suivre la conversation, mais son esprit vagabonde et revient sans cesse au malade étendu en travers du lit double d'une chambre, derrière une porte fermée, remuant sans cesse et prononçant fébrilement des mots sans suite, de souples mèches blondes collées à son front par la sueur, sa chemise trempée à demi ouverte sur un torse maigre et pâle, une expression tourmentée remplaçant l'éternel sourire derrière lequel le magicien se retranchait d'ordinaire. Il est resté un moment à son chevet, un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, feuilletant sans conviction son magazine, mais est finalement parti s'installer dans le salon. Fye parlait dans son délire, et comme Mokona était toujours dans les environs, Kurogané pouvait comprendre ses paroles. C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'est éclipsé, malgré sa curiosité. Il aurait été indiscret de rester ; si Fye ressent le besoin de dissimuler son passé, ce serait lui manquer de respect que de passer outre sa décision. Malgré tout, la vision du mage inconscient continue à hanter les pensées du ninja. Et ça irrite beaucoup celui-ci. Pour une fois qu'on le laisse tranquille, il faut encore que ce stupide blond vienne l'embêter jusque dans son esprit !

- …Oui, bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas, monsieur Kurogané ?

- Hein ? sursauta-t-il, tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de Shaolan. Ah, désolé, j'écoutais pas.

- Vous allez bien, monsieur Kurogané ? interrogea Sakura d'un ton inquiet.

- Oui, oui, j'étais juste distrait.

- Kuro-chan est amoureeeeeeeuuuuux ! intervint soudain Mokona en sautillant sur la table.

Il échangea un sourire de connivence avec leur logeuse, qui se hâta de reprendre la parole tout en coulant vers le ninja un regard entendu. Mais Kurogané n'avait pas l'intention de laisser passer cet outrage – et cette occasion de se défouler sur une pauvre boule de poils innocente (1).

- Répète un peu ça pour voir !

- Kurogané est amoureuuuuux ! Kurogané est amou… Kya ! Le méchant toutou martyrise Mokona !

Vraiment, quel imbécile, ce manjuu. Amoureux, non mais quelle idée ridicule ! Il avait une tronche à tomber amoureux, lui ! Pfuuuu… Amoureux, franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre ! Amoureux ! Et puis, amoureux de qui, d'abord !

-------

(1) Pauvre Mokona, transformé en peluche anti-stress pour ninja à cran !

-------


	9. Doubles

Double vie

Kurogané n'arrivait pas à dormir. En général, il s'endormait comme une masse à peine allongé. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement fatigué – il avait besoin de très peu de sommeil –, mais l'une des bases de l'éducation ninja était de savoir s'assoupir et se réveiller à n'importe quel moment, n'importe où, quel que soit son état physique, en un laps de temps très court. Un simple exercice mental, requérant un tout petit peu de concentration et une bonne maîtrise de son corps, auquel il était rodé depuis son plus jeune âge et qui était devenu pour lui un automatisme. Un ninja ne connaissait pas l'insomnie.

C'était donc la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. C'était irritant, et très gênant compte tenu des circonstances, mais compréhensible. Comment voulait-on qu'il _dorme_ alors que…

Non, ne pas y penser. Malheureusement, par une vérité connue et maintes fois éprouvée par la plupart du commun des mortels, s'interdire de penser à quelque chose ne sert qu'à y focaliser plus encore son attention. Et c'est ainsi que notre ninja ne put s'empêcher une fois de plus d'évoquer les événements de la journée.

Ils avaient atterri – mal, comme toujours, la boule de poils était-elle vraiment incapable de réussir ses arrivées ou le faisait-elle exprès pour le faire enrager ! – dans un coin paumé avec des champs à perte de vue, au bord d'une route déserte. Ils avaient longé le ruban de goudron sur quelques kilomètres, avant que ne déboule dans leur champ de vision l'une de ses caisses roulantes qu'il y avait dans le Piffle World, en plus bruyante et puante. La voiture – c'était bien comme ça que ça s'appelait, déjà ? – stoppa exactement à leur hauteur. La voix de Fye s'éleva du véhicule :

- Vous allez où ? On vous y amène ?

Oui, vous avez bien entendu, la voix de Fye. Un Fye d'ailleurs assez intrigué par le phénomène, et indubitablement _à l'extérieur_ de la voiture.

- Oh, Fye, on est vraiment obligé de prendre en stop tous les paumés au bord de la route ? grommela Kurogané.

Celui-ci lança un regard torve à l'automobile de laquelle sortait sa voix.

- Regard plutôt leurs têtes, Kuro-chou, tu vas avoir une surprise !

Un grognement lui répondit, une vitre teintée se baissa et Kurogané sortit une tête renfrognée du véhicule, tombant nez à nez avec… Kurogané. Leurs réactions furent extrêmement similaires : ils eurent tous deux un mouvement de recul (et l'un des deux se cogna la tête contre le plafond de la voiture) et hurlèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite :

- C'EST QUI, LUI !

- Tu vois, mon chéri, je pouvais pas laisser nos sosies se balader sur le bord de la route alors que la prochaine ville est encore à quatre heures de marche ! reprit le Fye de la voiture.

- Okay ! s'écria son double, qui comprenait enfin la raison de cette rencontre atypique.

- C'est quoi ce truc de fou…, gémit l'un des Kurogané.

- Bon, vous montez, oui ou non ? s'impatienta l'autre.

Ils se retrouvèrent, un peu plus tard, attablés dans un petit bistrot devant une tasse de café fumant, en face de leurs copies conformes. Fye, l'original, le seul, le vrai, l'unique, bref, le magicien venu de Sélès et voyageant entre les mondes en compagnie d'une peluche surexcitée, d'un ninja grognon et de deux enfants, expliqua la situation à leurs doubles autochtones. Ceux-ci (ou plutôt l'un de ceux-ci, je pense que vous voyez lequel) proposèrent à notre fine équipe de venir dormir chez eux ce soir, ce que les autres (ou plutôt quatre personnes sur cinq desdits autres, je pense que vous voyez lesquels) acceptèrent avec joie.

Kurogané eut vite fait de remarquer quelque chose de louche entre son double et celui de Fye. Ce n'était pas tant les surnoms équivoques – lui était de toute façon dans la même situation – dont le clone du magicien affublait son clone, mais plutôt cette façon qu'ils avaient de toujours rester scotchés côte à côte et de se tenir la main, et la tendresse avec laquelle le pouce du pseudo-Fye caressait la paume de son… ami ? amant ? Il ne préférait pas le savoir.

Rien d'étonnant donc à ce qu'il ait ressenti un vague et angoissant pressentiment lorsqu'on leur a assigné à lui et à Fye la chambre voisine de celle des propriétaires. Mais parfois, Kurogané aimerait bien être un peu moins intuitif. Et là, il aurait de beaucoup préféré se tromper.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et maudit une énième fois Mokona, la sorcière tarée et les dieux dont le sens de l'humour déplorable les avaient fait rencontrer leurs doubles… homos. Et ensembles. Pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre les homosexuels, non, Kurogané était très tolérant – dans le genre " de toute façon les autres c'est pas mon problème " –, mais là… Là c'était LUI, le même corps, la même âme, LUI et FYE !

- Quelle galère…

Bon, en même temps, ç'avait été sympa de voir cet autre Fye. Il était différent du sien – enfin, de celui qui voyageait avec lui, hein, pas de malentendus s'il vous plaît ! –, moins fuyant, plus confiant, plus naturel, laissant plus facilement filtrer ses vraies émotions. Un Fye moins tourmenté par la vie, qui s'était trouvé un soutien, qui avait laissé quelqu'un s'introduire sous sa carapace… – le ninja prit une belle couleur coquelicot en pensant que, en quelque sorte, c'était lui le soutien de ce Fye…

Kurogané se raidit soudain en sentant le magicien qui dormait près de lui venir enfouir sa tête dans son dos. Il se retourna précautionneusement et décolla avec douceur le blond de lui. Il avait l'habitude, il s'était rapidement rendu compte que Fye avait la manie de se blottir contre lui dans son sommeil, et en général il le laissait faire, mais aujourd'hui, avec l'arrière-fond sonore douteux provenant de la chambre d'à côté – ah non, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser –, plus il serait loin de Fye et mieux il se porterait. Il gémit et se pelotonna sous la couette, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles, en se disant que c'était vraiment pénible, les nuits blanches.

…

- CA, TU VAS LE REGRETTER, STUPIDE MANJUU !

- Aïe ! Aïe ! Kurogané il fait mal au pauvre Mokona !

Fye croqua dans sa pomme avec un sourire amusé en regardant les deux énergumènes se poursuivre à travers le champ.

- On est bien ici, pas vrai Shaolan ?

- Oui, ce nouveau monde est vraiment très bucolique !

- Kya, kya ! Si Kurogané maltraite Mokona, Mokona va dire à tout le monde que Kurogané et Fye ils sont amoureeeeeeeuuuux !

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS, SALE BETE !

- C'est vrai, j'ai la preuve !

Et la boule de poils brandit fièrement sous le nez de la troupe une photo de nos deux adultes occupés à approfondir un bouche-à-bouche déjà très poussé. Sakura glapit, Shaolan rougit, Kurogané hurla et Fye rit, un peu nerveusement.

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE…

Le ninja se tut brusquement, alerté par un détail étrange. Des anneaux ? Mais il n'avait pas les oreilles percées, lui ! Il eut une illumination.

- MOKONA RENDS-MOI CA IMMEDIATEMENT ESPECE DE MANIPULATEUR ! s'écria-t-il en tentant de récupérer la fausse Pièce à Conviction.

Fye le regarda courir derrière Mokona avec un sourire attendri, puis son expression devint songeuse et il s'abîma dans la contemplation d'un brin d'herbe.

" J'espère que nos doubles vont bien… "


End file.
